Love And Lust
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. Arnold and Helga have been dating for 5 years now. It was a regular day like any other but this time they couldn't keep they're hands off of each other. "You wanna figh Pataki?" who knew that simple phrase could start a new step in theyre relationship full of pleasure. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! :)


"So where are Gramps and Granny?" Helga asked very nonchalant as the two 17 year olds went into the boarding house.

"They went on that small trip I told you about. Somehow Grandma won a trip to Las Vegas through a raffle playing bingo." he laughed.

"I'm surprised she was able to sit still long enough to play bingo." she joked, both heading upstairs to Arnold's room.

It was a day like any other. Helga and Arnold have been dating for quite a while now. Five years to be exact. They were still the same as ever except Arnold has gotten an act on teasing Helga, he enjoys it very much when they are alone ofcourse. He's taller than Helga, not by alot but enough to look down at her and call her shorty. Helga is still the sarcastic, tomboy-ish looking girl she's always been but with more of a toned figure and kinder side. Almost every day they would hang out either at her house, his house, or with Phoebe and Gerald. Whenever they were alone they would always... How do you say... Bring out the good AND bad in eachother. Helga already being a hard headed girl becomes quiet vulnerable with Arnold. Arnold being the sweet gentleman he's always been becomes a, well, different when it comes to Helga. They have yet to go THAT far but tonight in particular felt different to both of them.

"Any plans for us today football head?" Helga asked as she jumped on Arnold's bed and laid back against the wall as she sat. Arnold gave her a smirk as he glanced at her.

"I have some idea's." Arnold gave her a look that made Helga smile and laugh at the same time.

"Well put those plans into action lover boy." she said as she opened her arms, signaling for him to go to her. Arnold changed his smirk to a smile as he walked to her and went on the bed, hugging her on the waist.

"Ahhh this is nice." he said as he snuggled on her stomach. Confused from what actually happened to what she thought was gonna happen, she gave Arnold a gentle slap on the head. "Ouch. That hurt." he said while smiling.

"You dork. I thought you were going to come at me!" she said laughing. Arnold got up on his knees on the bed and smiled.

"So you want to fight now Pataki?" Arnold teased playfully raising an eyebrow. Helga gave a smug look.

"And if I do Shortman?" she said in a challenging tone leaning right in front of Arnold's face.

"Well then a fight you'll get." he finished as he grabbed Helga by the wrists and held her down. "Now lets see if you can get out if this one." Arnold said. Helga gave a devilish smile, sending chills down Arnold's spine, and lifted her legs to Arnold's side, using all her force to knock him to his side. She wasn't able to completely knock him down but she loosened his grip and broke free from his grasp. She quickly turned the table around and landed on top of him holding his wrists.

"Ha! Now I'm top dog!" she said proudly, getting a smile of administration from Arnold.

"Good job Helga but do you really think you can hold me down?" he said raising an eyebrow. She chuckled and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'd like to see you try and break free." she said knowing all too well that he will. He gave her a sexy smile and pushed her up off him, grabbing her by her wrists yet again and pinning her against the wall.

"I think I won this fight Helga."Arnold said with a smug look, still having her pinned to the wall.

"Fuck you Arnold." she said with a grin. Arnold gave a smirk in return and leaned to her face.

"Why don't you?" he asked, getting a devilish smile from Helga.

"Well you have me pinned. Why don't YOU?" She looked at him with eye's full of lust.

Not letting another second pass after Helga let those words out, Arnold pressed his lips against hers. Every kiss felt a little forceful but good at the same time. Hardley giving each other time to breath, Arnold let's go of Helga's hands and runs his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him and closing the little distance that was between them. Helga put her arms around his neck as she bit his lower lip. Feeling a smile appear on his lips she's surprised by his tongue fighting hers as the kiss got that much deeper.

Feeling a little warm now, they're breathing starts to get a bit harder. Arnold breaks their kiss as he gently start kissing her on the neck. He heard her squealing a bit from the touch of his lips on her neck so he smiled and then gave her a gently bite as he sucked on her neck.

"Oh... Shit... " she let out giving a gentle moan. Arnold lifted his head to look at her. Catching her breath, a tint if red on her cheeks from how hot it was getting.

" You like that?" Arnold said proudly, not getting a response from Helga as she stuck her middle finger at him and smiled. He gave a smirk as he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up a bit, holding her as he grabbed her ass. "What about that?" he said now as Helga let out another moan, being able to feel the bulge that has appeared from Arnold on her.

"Why are you stopping now football head?" she said teasingly as she forced her tongue in his mouth, one arm around his neck and the other on his hair. Arnold was able to feel Helga inwardly moan each time he pressed himself on her. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. It felt so good that he himself let out some moans through their kisses.

Arnold moved them both to a table he had in the room and sat Helga on it as he put one hand under Helga's shorts, grabbing her ass and the other on her waist. Helga decides to move things a little faster as she removes her hands from his shoulder and touches his toned body under his shirt. She gave a smile through their kiss and quickly lifts Arnold's shirt off of him. Arnold smirks at her and repositions his hands where they were but slowly he moves the hand he had on her waist higher up her shirt and under her bra, getting a moan from Helga at the touch of Arnold's hands on her nipple. It made Arnold go a little crazy as he continued grinding on Helga as they kissed and he fondled her breast. Helga quickly takes her shirt and bra off, revealing her chest. A slight blush on her face, she gives Arnold a lustful look.

"You like what you see Arnaldo?" she said. Arnold had felt them befoee but has yet seen them so a blush appeared on his face as well, along with a fuller erected boner. He quickly goes to her and caresses both her breasts as he kissed her gently. He pinched her nipples ever moment and received a pleasurable moan from her each time.

She lowers her hand to his erection and starts to rub it slowly, winning a moan from Arnold now. He wanted to hear more of Helga. More of her hard breathing and moans full of pleasure that made him go crazy. He kept one hand on her chest as his other hand wandered lower than hes ever gone. He unbuttoned her shorts and just above her underwear, he started rubbing against it with two fingers. Almost instantly Helga let out a louder moan than she was giving but Arnold stopped her mid way as he pushed his lips onto hers. Both giving eachother pleasure in ways they hadn't before their speed jept getting fast and their rhythm a little more in sync. As Arnold kept fingers Helga, just a piece of clothing separating them from being one, Helga broke from their kiss and nearly gave him an order.

"Stop fucking teasing me and give it to me Arnold!" she demanded. Arnold couldn't have gotten his pants and boxers off any faster and Helga taking her shorts and, now, drenched underwear off. She put her legs around him and her arms around his neck as he lifted her to the bed and layed her down. He stood up for a moment as he embraced everything that was Helga. He smirked, getting a blush from Helga as he slowly went down on top of her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Are you sure Helga?" he made sure before they officially stopped being virgins. Helga chuckled and gave him a kiss back.

"Were already nude and in the mood so, eh, why not?" she teased. Arnold smiled as he looked down and grabbed his erection, sliding it on her clit. Just that, on its own felt amazing to both of them. Feeling eachother was like ecstacy as they let out some moans.

"Oh fuck... " he moaned. Hearing Arnold curse got Helga even more turned on. Arnold slowly positioned himself at Helga's entrance, getting the feel of her and slowly sticks it inside. They both shuttered for a moment from the new feeling but within moments he was able to move. In and out. In and out. Feeling her tighter and tighter each time. They both moan every time he sticks his erection back in.

"Fuck! Arnold, you feel so good..." she said in a fading voice as she moaned. "Ohhhh fuckk... Ahhhhh..." she felt him going a but faster as he got a rhythm going. Arnold couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck Helga... You're so tight... The feeling is fuckin bliss." he tells her as his moans become more groany. She feels closer each time he slams into her. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. By now he was going at a fast pace that made Helga aech her back. At that point he wasn't able to hold it in any longer and neither was Helga.

"Ahhhh shit Arnold! Im gonna... Im gonna! " she came as she moaned even louder getting Arnold to finish as well.

" Ohhhhh fuuuuuck..." Arnold let out as he moaned, slowing his pace inside her. Both panting hard, Arnold gives a gentle kiss to Helga as he falls next to her laying down. "Whoa..." he let out as he turned to look at Helga. He saw her smiling at him as she puts her hand on his chest.

"Well damn Football head, if i had known you were this good I would have let you get to home run sooner." she laughed. Arnold smiled and put his arm around her neck.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Helga." he laughed. Looking at her in her beautiful sapphire eyes. "I love you Helga." he says in the gentlest way. She gives him a kiss.

"I love you too Arnold." they kissed a bit more. And more... And more... Well. Let's just say that there was a round two. ;)


End file.
